


tell em

by lissethsrojas



Series: looking at me [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: when you hold me in the streetand kiss me on the dance flooror, how everyone finds out about hailey and jay
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: looking at me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879126
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. vanessa

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im starting a new multi-chapter. this exists in the same universe as looking at me.  
> title from _tell em_ by sabrina carpenter  
> summary from _secret love song_ by little mix

vanessa put her keys in the lock and walked in the house. she switched on the lights and put her coat on the hanger by the door. turning around, she was met with the sight of hailey and jay holding a cake. 

"what's this?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

"well," hailey started, "when i noticed you didn't mention your birthday to anyone at work, i thought you maybe didn't want to make a big deal out of it. so, jay and i got a cake and candles, and party hats so we could have our own little party for you." 

"that- that was really sweet of you guys. thank you," vanessa gushed. 

"eh, it wasn't a problem," jay said. 

they all walked into the kitchen where hailey had hung a few streamers. 

hailey ushered vanessa into one of the barstools by the table and placed the cake in front of her. turning around to get the matchbox, she lit the candles. 

jay took out his phone and started recording just before hailey started singing "happy birthday" and joined in. 

vanessa smiled at them as they sang _horribly_ off key, "thank you, guys. really," she gushed when they stopped singing. 

"like i said, no problem," jay said, still recording. 

"well," hailey said, expectantly, "blow out your candle!" 

"okay, okay," vanessa closed her eyes and blew out her candles. 

"did you wish for anything?" hailey asked. 

"no. i have everything i've wanted since i was a kid." 

"awww." 

"well, i took the liberty to get you a card," jay said as he stopped recording and went to the living room to retrieve the card. he came back and dramatically - emphasis on dramatically - handed vanessa the card. 

vanessa read the first three lines of the message jay wrote on the inside of the card before she put it down and burst out laughing uncontrollably. hailey and jay shared a confused look with each other, unaware why vanessa was laughing. 

vanessa calmed down and looked at jay, "are you sure you gave me the right card?" she asked, barely keeping herself together. 

"uh," jay reached for the card and quickly read the card, realizing his mistake. 

_happy birthday, hailey!_

_i love you and hope you have the best day ever - you deserve it. you are the best girlfriend i could ever ask for. thanks for putting up with my crap all these years! don't slow me down now that you're older now, though._

_love, jay_

"i see," jay said and scratched the back of his neck. he showed the card to hailey as vanessa's laughing died down. 

"why did you write me a card? my birthday isn't for two months," hailey said. 

"i like to be prepared!" jay defended himself. 

"so," vanessa cut in, "you two are together?" 

hailey laughed and shook her head, "yeah, we are." 

"i fricking knew it!" vanessa exclaimed. 

"'fricking'?" jay asked. 

vanessa shrugged, "it feels weird to swear in front of my parents." 

"'parents'?" hailey asked. 

"yeah, you guys basically adopted me as your child." 

"when?" 

"when i got here," vanessa started cutting the cake, "hailey, you invited me to live in your house within the first week of knowing me, helped me track down sammy when he went missing and deleted evidence of me deleting evidence," hailey looked down and blushed at that. 

"and jay, the entire time hailey was in new york you kept checking on me, making sure i had enough groceries at all times and coming over to keep me company," jay raised his eyebrows as if to say "i see what you mean", "with that being said, everyone has talked it over and we all agreed that you're my parents." 

"everyone but us," hailey said. 

"the details aren't important," vanessa paused, "do you want a big or small slice of cake?" 

"big," jay said before walking off to get vanessa's birthday card, "here you go." 

"thank you," vanessa said. 

"you're welcome," jay smiled at her. 

  


  



	2. kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super short and im sorry about that. i'm trying to write through a writers blocm and this is all i could come up with. i hope you enjoy tho!

kevin was at the cinema, going to watch black widow, when he heard familiar voices.

"don't put that much butter salt!" the one voice said. 

"i'd rather have too much butter salt than butter salt  _ and _ salt and vinegar in my popcorn," the other said.

looking around, kevin found the voices - or the people the voices were coming from. jay and hailey. he must've said that out loud because their heads snapped and looked in his direction. they were at the spice table which explains why they were arguing over which spice to use. 

"hey, kev," hailey said as she swatted jay’s hand when he tried to add more butter salt. 

"what are you guys doing here?" 

"same thing as everyone else - watching a movie," jay said. 

"yeah, but what are you guys doing here? as in  _ you _ guys. you know, toge-" kevin didn't finish his sentence as he took note of the fact that hailey's left hand was in the back pocket of jay's jacket,"oh. oh! i see you, upton. marking your territory." 

hailey and jay both laughed at that. when they sobered down jay looked at kevin. 

"we're trying to keep this a secret, so don't tell anyone," jay said. 

"please," hailey added. 

"no problem."

"thanks," hailey smiled at him. 

"i'm gonna let you guys carry on here," kevin said and walked away. as he left he heard hailey say jay's name, followed by a smacking sound. 


	3. adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter two weeks ago which is why it's long-ish. i hope you enjoy

"remind why i'm here, again." 

it was saturday and since they had no paperwork due, adam planned on spending it sleeping in and lazing around his house. his plan went on its head, though, when jay called him and asked him to meet him at the mall, stating it was an emergency. naturally, adam got his ass out of bed and rushed to the mall, thinking there was a hostage situation or something. but when he got there, all he saw was jay in sweatpants and a tee waiting for him at the entrance. and that's how he found himself in _pandora_ at 09:23

"i told you, i'm looking for a gift for hailey," jay replied. 

"okay, but why am _i_ here?" adam asked. 

"because you're great at getting kim gifts and i could use help." 

"are we forgetting the fact that you are her partner? and that you have your _secret eye language?_ for all i know she already told you what she wants."

"yeah, but it won't be a surprise if she already told me what to get her. duh." 

"why are you getting her a gift?" adam asked. 

"it's her birthday on tuesday." 

"okay. but doesn't jewelry seem _a little_ too personal?" 

"that's kind of what i'm going with, bud." 

"why would you want it to-" jay watched as adam thought it over and saw the exact moment it clicked in his mind before turning around and walking away, "woah, woah, woah. you cannot drop that in my lap and expect me to recover fast." 

"i can, and i did," jay picked up a necklace, "does this necklace scream "hailey" to you?"

"yeah, i guess. just give me a moment to digest this," adam leaned on one of the display panels before shaking his head and taking a deep breath, "now that that's out of the way, has hailey ever mentioned wanting any jewelry?" 

jay laughed as his friend asked an employee to bring out three cases of simple gold necklaces, bracelets and rings. he made the right choice bringing adam with him. 


	4. kim

"what about that guy?" kim pointed at a guy at the bar. 

"i'm pretty sure he's hit on almost every girl in here," hailey said, taking a swig of her beer. 

they were at molly's, just the two of them.

they wrapped a big case and hailey and kim decided to go to molly's to unwind. they've been here for two hours and kim's been trying to set hailey up with someone for the past half hour. 

"i don't know why you find reasons to say no to all these guys i suggest," kim said as she leaned back into the seat of the booth they were sitting at. 

"maybe because i'm not looking for a boyfriend," hailey said. 

"no, that's not it. at this point i'm going to have to start suggesting girls to you." 

"be my guest," hailey said. kim rolled her eyes and kept scanning the crowd. hailey looks up and sees jay walk in the bar, having a short conversation with stella. when they lock eyes she waves him over. 

jay walks to their booth with three beers in hand and goes to sit next to hailey. taking note of how kim is looking at  _ practically _ every person in the bar, jay asks, "what's happening?" 

"i'm trying to set hailey up with a guy," kim said as she huffed and gave up on searching. 

jay looked at hailey as if to say "is this true?". hailey just had an amused look on her face and reached for another bottle of beer.

she took a swig before saying, "and how's that going, kim?" 

"horribly. she finds a reason to say no to each person i suggest," kim complains to jay. 

jay and hailey share a quick look and hailey shrugs before taking a sip of her beer. 

"as amusing as that sounds, kim," jay starts, "i'd appreciate it if you didn't try get my girlfriend to date any of these guys," there's no malice in his voice. only amusement. 

kim chokes on her beer for a second before swallowing it and looking at jay, then hailey, then jay again. 

"you joking," she says. 

"nope," hailey says, drinking her beer. 

"you joking," kim says, louder this time. 

"nuh uh," jay says. 

kim continued to malfunction and jay put his arm around hailey’s shoulders. dropping his head down, he whispers in her ear, "pretty much the whole unit knows, now." 

"exactly.  _ pretty much _ the whole unit," hailey replies. 

"now we just have to tell voight and platt." 

"it should be no problem. they love me," hailey joked. 

"yeah, i do too," jay leaned in to kiss hailey but then kim spoke. 

"you can't do that shit right now!" 


	5. trudy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is

"hey. goldilocks!" trudy called after hailey just as she was about to leave the district. 

"hi, trudy. what's up?" hailey asked as she turned around and made her way to trudys desk. 

"i have mail for you. something about court dates and whatnot," trudy said. hailey put her phone on the desk and picked up the mail. 

"thanks, trudy," hailey said and sorted through the mail. she was just about to walk away when trudy gently grabbed her hand. 

"hey, you look exhausted. you okay?" 

"yeah, i'm fine. i just need a little sleep."

just then, hailey’s phone vibrated and a text appeared on screen:

jay:  _ i'm at home. just got pizza and beer. see you later, babe<3 _

hailey quickly looked up to see if trudy saw the text and was greeted by the sight of a smirk. 

"not a word," hailey said. 

"i'm not saying anything… babe," trudy smirked. hailey groaned and took her phone before walking out the precint and to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was suckish, i'm super tired. i wanted to update this story, though, so here you go!


	6. hank

hailey woke up to her phone buzzing on her bed side table. 

"upton," she answered groggily without checking the caller. 

"hailey, i'm coming over. i have a few things i want to talk to you about," hailey _woke_ up when she heard her boss's voice. 

"yeah. uh, cool." 

_did she just say "uh, cool"? ugh!_

"okay, bye," voight hung up.

hailey sat up in bed and ran her hand through her hair, brushing it out her face. 

"voight's coming over. no big deal," she told herself. just then, an arm wrapped itself around her midsection, "never mind. big deal." 

she looked to her right and saw jay sprawled out on his side, chest rising and falling with each breath, hair tussled from the amount of times she ran her hands through it last night when he-

okay! enough of that. 

"jay. jay," hailey whispered, nudging his shoulder to get him to wake up. jay just groaned and rolled over to the edge of the bed. 

rolling her eyes, hailey crawled to his side, "jay." 

"uhhh." 

"voight's coming over so i need you to stay in here, okay?" hailey asked. jay stayed silent for a while, "jay?" 

"huh?" jay lifted his head

"voight's coming over. so stay up here, okay?" 

"hmm," jay said and dropped his head, going back to sleep. 

hailey huffed and prayed to whatever deity was out there, _please keep jay in here. please!_

she ran into the bathroom and quickly took a shower. after her shower she moisturized and put on jeans and a tee. she ran a brush through her hair and made sure she looked presentable before going out into her room. 

"where are you going?" jay asked when he heard her open their bedroom door, voice thick with sleep. 

hailey rolled her eyes, again, and answered him, "remember i told you voight's coming over?" 

"no." 

hailey took a deep breath to stop herself from killing jay, "well, voight's coming over to talk." 

"oh, should i get ready?" 

"no, he only wants to take to me. and he doesn't know about us, so you have to stay in here, okay?" 

"okay." 

hailey highly doubted he'd stay in their room, but she had a little bit of faith in him. a really itsy-bitsy, tiny, microscopic bit of faith. keep your expectations low, that way you'll always be impressed.

she went downstairs and made coffee for her and hank. by the time she finished that and put it on the coffee table in the lounge, she heard a knock on the door. sneaking a look at herself in the microwave reflection to make sure she looked socially acceptable, hailey went to open the door. 

"sarge, hi!" ugh, why does her voice sound like that? 

"hailey," came voight's gruff response. 

"uh, come in," hailey moved out the doorway and invited him in. 

hailey closed the door behind her and lead hank to the lounge area, “uh, what did you want to talk about? a case? paperwork?” hailey asked when they sat down.

“i want to talk about you, actually,” voight said.

“me?”

“yeah. you’ve been… different lately. you’ve been zoning out a lot, smiling or laughing out of nowhere, and in a rush to get home. i just wanted to check on you. see if you’re okay.”

hailey sat still for a second.

“you care about me?” she asked with a smile on her face.

voight rolled his eyes and chuckled, “yeah, contrary to popular belief, i care about the people i work with.”

hailey nodded, “well, sarge, you have nothing to worry about. i’m totally fine. nothing’s wrong,” she assured him. 

“you sure?” hank asked.

“yes, sarge,” hailey nodded.

“ok, then. i’ll be on my way, just wanted to-” hank stopped speaking when he heard footsteps on the stairs, “who’s that?”

“it’s probably vanessa,” hailey said, knowing full well vanessa moved into jay’s apartment and jay moved into hailey’s house.

“okay,” voight said, “just wanted to-” he stopped talking and smirked, “vanessa, huh?” he cocked his head to the staircase and hailey turned around to see jay stood there rubbing his eyes in a  cute and tired manner, in grey sweatpants.  _ only _ grey sweatpants. hailey turned back to face hank as red rushed up her neck and face.

“hailey,” jay called out,  way too adorably if you ask her , “hailey, you were gone when i woke up and i missed y- oh, hi, sarge,” jay said when he made it to the lounge and waved.

hailey sat there and wished the floor would swallow her whole. her  _ boyfriend _ walked in _shirtless_ whilst she was talking to her  _ boss _ . she snuck a look at hank to see his reaction, and he was either not surprised or secretly angry because he didn’t show anything on his face. just a blank expression.

“sarge, i-” hailey started but stopped when hank held his hand out for her to stop.

“i don’t want an explanation. in fact, i don’t  _ need _ an explanation. just get hr forms on my desk by monday,” hank said before standing up and leaving, not before stopping to look at jay who was half asleep on the kitchen counter. 

hailey sat on the couch for ten minutes after hank left. the whole unit knows about their relationship. their boss knows about their relationship. not even that, he seemed… supportive of it? and he  _ definitely  _ wasn’t surprised. what even-

“hailey, hank was here,” jay said from his perch on the counter. hailey just rolled her eyes and willed herself not to murder him on the spot.


	7. erin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter guys!!! i hope you’ve enjoyed this as much as me. sorry some of the chapters were shorter than others

she doesn't know what she's doing here. well, she knows why she's here, but she doesn't _know_ why she's here, you know? 

it's a different house. that was one of the first things she noticed when voight gave gave her the address - different to the one she memorized and spent a lot of time in.

taking a deep breath to steel herself, erin got out her car and walked up to the front door. she took another deep breath and knocked on the door, scrunching her eyes shut. 

she only had to wait a few seconds before she heard approaching footsteps and the door opened, bringing her face to face with a familiar pair of green eyes.

"erin? what are you doing here?" jay asks, as he stays in the doorway. 

"voight said i could find you here," she answered, and she's not sure where the sudden boldness comes from, but she doesn't care as she pushes jay aside and walks into the house. she can't see his face as she walks into the living room but she guesses it's a mix between confusion and annoyance. 

she takes a seat on the couch, even goes as far as putting her feet on the couch - with her shoes on! a few seconds after she sat down jay walked in. he also sat down on the couch, making sure to put a noticeable space between them. they sat like that, in silence. 

"how are you, jay?" erin decided to start conversation, quickly growing tired of the silence. 

"i'm fine," jay said and ran his hand through his hair, "what are you doing here, erin?" 

"i already told you. voight said i could find you here." 

"i know that. but what i want to know is _why_. why did you ask voight for my address because i know he wouldn't just give it away, especially not to you." 

"i wanted to talk," erin said and leaned back into the couch. 

"okay. about?" 

"i don't know. you. me. us." 

"what do you mean 'us'?" jay asked. 

"come on, jay. i think it's pretty obvious. there's still something between us. i mean, what do you think i came here for?" 

"to apologize!" jay shouted, which startled erin. only a little bit, though. 

"'apologize'? why would i apologize?" 

"you left, erin! okay. you picked up your stuff and left. out of nowhere, with no warning you disappeared from everyone's lives," jay stood up and started pacing the room. 

"you don't know why i left," erin said after a beat of silence, also getting angry. 

"of course i don't, erin. you never told me! you just decided to pull the _disappearing erin act_."

"the _'disappearing erin act'_? you're being ridiculous," erin scoffed. 

"yeah, and it wouldn't be the first time," jay stopped pacing and turned to look at her. upon seeing her confused expression, he decided to elaborate, "when nadia died you pulled away from everyone. you basically disappeared. and you wouldn't let us help you," jay ran his hand down his face.

erin gulped, "that's not fair." 

"not fair. not fair? you know what's not fair?" jay didn't wait for her to answer, "not knowing where your girlfriend is until the next day when you find out she's in a different state. what's not fair, is being happy for the first time in a while and then having everything swept up from under you. what's not fair, is finally being ready to propose only to find out your partner isn't even in the same state as you. so, no, erin. you don't get to tell me what's fair," jay finished and sat down. 

erin was about to respond before the door opened and a voice spoke. 

"jay, whose car is outside?" the voice rounded the corner and erin saw hailey upton in all her glory, "oh, hi, erin." 

erin turned around and saw that jay had lost some of the tension in his shoulders. 

"hi, hailey. what are you doing here?" erin asked. 

"i could ask you the same thing," hailey responded, tilting her head to the side as she leant against the wall. 

"i asked first," erin challenged. 

"is that supposed to mean something?" hailey fired back. erin spared a glance at jay and found the slightest of smiles on his face.

"well, not that you need to know, but i came to talk to jay," erin said and watched hailey push herself off the wall and sit on the arm of the couch, next to jay. 

"oh," hailey put her arm on jay's shoulder, "what about?" 

"us," erin said, plainly. irritation quickly growing. 

"'us' being..?"

"jay and i." 

"ah, i see. let me not interrupt you any longer," hailey said and moved to stand up, but jay held her hand, preventing her from leaving. they looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds before hailey sat back down, this time on the couch. 

"do you know how heart broken i was when you left?" jay asked erin, playing with hailey’s fingers and looking down at them, "because i was destroyed. you were my everything. and you packed your bags and left." jay took a shuddering breath, "i spiraled after that. started drinking heavily. i shot a ten year old girl. my ptsd got worse. i didn't have a hold of myself. and i know i can't blame you for that, but… i do." 

"jay-" erin started. 

"hailey helped me, though," jay interrupted her, "forced me to get my act together. made me go to therapy. i know that's not something you would do. you'd have let me spiral. but hailey didn't. she helped me through it. pushed me, but never too far."

“jay, i-" 

“i guess that's why i love her," out of everything erin thought jay would say, that was not one of them, "even before we were close, she was looking out for me. making sure i was okay. and that only intensified the closer we got. you wouldn't have done that for me, erin. you would've watched from a distance," as jay speaks, erin keeps her eyes on her lap, but she can see jay looking at her with a burning intensity, and hailey looking at jay out of the corner of her eye. 

"is there anything else you want to talk about regarding 'us', or is that enough?" erin can practically _feel_ the sarcasm from jay's tone. 

"that's enough," erin said and rubbed her hands on her jeans before standing up, "good to see you, jay. no matter the circumstances, it was good to see you," and with that she walked out the house and into her car, driving into the sunset. without her prince charming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you dont like the way i wrote erin, its my bad! anyways, stay safe out there!


End file.
